Warszawa Bronies
Warszawa (także Warszawski Fandom, Lunaszawa, Flutterszawa, Eine Kleine Warschau) — pierwszy powstały fandom lokalny w Polsce, założony 21 sierpnia 2011. Opiekę nad nim obejmuje aktualnie Stowarzyszenie Warszawa Bronies. Aktualnie fandom ten jest jednym z największych w kraju. Obejmuje teren miasta Warszawa oraz miejscowości leżące w aglomeracji warszawskiej, przede wszystkim Marki, Mińsk Mazowiecki, Otwock, Piaseczno, Wołomin i Zielonkę. Historia I Warszawski Ponymeet I Warszawski Ponymeet odbył się 21 sierpnia 2011 roku w Paradox Cafe, gdy lokal jeszcze istniał przy ul. Jezierskiego (aktualnie znajduje się przy ul. Anielewicza). Knajpa stała się miejscem stałym dla meetów mniej więcej do września 2012 roku. Ponymeet został zwołany wspólnie poprzez /p/ na Polfursie oraz polski thread w /int/ na Ponychanie - w tamtych czasach nie licząc /pony/ na Karachanie oraz Magiczną Stajnię i dopiero powstający blog For Glorious Equestria (FGE) były to jedyne skupiska polskich Bronies i Pegasis. Na meecie zjawiło się 5 osób. Po I WP Następnie organizowano Ponymeety, które nie otrzymywały numerka z racji tej samej formy organizacji, którą urozmaicono z czasem wrzucaniem dodatkowej informacji na FGE. Jednakże fandom ten był jednym z najszybciej się rozwijających. W efekcie tego co Ponymeet Warszawa rywalizowała z młodszymi fandomami lokalnymi o rekord osób na meecie. Ostatecznie prym utracił w grudniu na rzecz Krakowa. W tym okresie przybywali pierwsi pielgrzymi na meety - przedstawiciele fandomów poznańskiego, krakowskiego, łódzkiego. 22 października 2011 roku odbył się zwykły meet, po którym Olhado założył grupę Warszawa Bronies na Facebooku - najprawdopodobniej pierwszą grupę Bronies na Facebooku (brak daty założenia Bronies Polska). Dodatkowo na ww. meecie dokonano pierwszego wspólnego oglądania premiery odcinka serialu o kucykach - oglądany był odcinek Luna Eclipsed. Pomysł szybko został przyjęty potem w innych miastach. W Warszawie tradycja ta się trzymała niemalże do końca 2. sezonu serialu. Do II WP Meety po 7 styczniu 2012 roku zaczęły być organizowane przez OlQa z racji, że dotychczasowi organizatorzy zrezygnowali z przychodzenia na meety. Pierwszych organizatorów zraził duży odsetek ludzi w wieku okołogimnazjalnym, których zachowanie z czasem ściągnęło na grupę problemy z pracownikami Paradox Cafe. Drugi organizator zrezygnował z fandomu po nieudanej próbie wprowadzenia drobnej opłaty za meet - pieniądze miały być przeznaczone na zapewnienie żywności i picia i tym samym na poprawę stosunków z pracownikami lokalu. Trzeci z powodu studiów, czwarty z powodu studiów i pracy - by było śmieszniej, po miesiącu powrócił do meetów po tym jak stracił pracę. Z czasem Warszawa zyskała w polskim fandomie niechlubną sławę jako miasto opanowane przez gimbazę. 11 kwietnia 2012 r. powstał fanpage My Little Pony: Bronies/Pegasis Warszawa. Więcej na My Little Pony: Bronies/Pegasis Warszawa. 7 stycznia 2012 r. na meecie zorganizowanym w Cafe Rozkosz - przez chwilowy poważny kryzys w kontaktach z Paradoxem - przy al. Komisji Edukacji Narodowej przeprowadzony został z Warszawskimi Bronies wywiad do Polskiego Radia Jedynka. 31 marca 2012 roku kilkuosobowa delegacja wyruszyła do Łodzi, gdzie powstał Sojusz Warszawsko-Łódzki, będący odpowiedzią na sojusz WPK+W (Wrocław, Poznań, Kraków, Wałbrzych). Oczywiście wszystko było formą żartu. II Warszawski Ponymeet Więcej na II Warszawski Ponymeet. Okres między II WP, a I OP thumb|Jedna z kandydatek na kucyka Warszawy. 7 czerwca 2012 po kilku dniach trwania ankiety wybrano oficjalnego kucyka Warszawy. Wygrała Księżniczka Sawa stworzona przez Eljonka, pokonując 3 inne kandydatki. Warszawscy Bronies później skupili się na zwykłych meetach w KFC, albo w Paradoxie do czasu, aż nie otrzymano dla grupy zakazu wstępu do lokalu. Pewna grupa ludzi, która już wtedy spotykała się między sobą, wyruszyła do Poznania na IV Poznański Ponymeet, co zaowocowało rozwojem sytuacji w kierunku podziału grupy Warszawskich Bronies na trzy grupy - Elitę Otwocką / Elytę Otfocką, gimbazę i neutralnych. Czasem grupy razem na meetach bywały, czasem z Elity byli tylko pojedynczy przedstawiciele. W warszawskim Centrum Handlowym Blue City polski oddział Hasbro zorganizował dwa wydarzenia, w których brali udział Warszawscy Bronies i pojedynczy przedstawiciele Wrocławia i Olsztyna - Kucykowy Ślub oraz Koronacja Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. I Otwocki Ponymeet Meet ten był kolejnym dużym, zorganizowanym meetem. Organizatorami byli Adamovix i TimJaw. Meet odbył się 16 lutego 2013 roku w Młodzieżowym Domu Kultury w Otwocku (20 km od Warszawy) dzięki pomocy fundacji RSquad. Trwał w zasadzie 2 dni - 2 noclegi z imprezą i ponymeet pomiędzy nimi. W trakcie meeta odbyła się m.in 1. edycja konkursu cosplay i zbiórka podpisów na wielkim arcie z Fluttershy, który przelicytowano potem na imprezie Pony Con-gress Cracow w edycji 2013 roku. Ponymeet ten jednak mimo starań organizatorów jest powszechnie uważany za najgorszy. Wynika to z tego, że były problemy tworzone przez dyrekcję MDK, które wpłynęły później na posypanie się harmonogramu oraz z pewnymi opóźnieniami w organizacji. Ostatecznie meet udało się opanować i doprowadzić do szczęśliwego zakończenia. Stąd obecnie nie ma co się dziwić zachowaniu ludzi związanych z meetem, gdy mówią, że I Otwocki Ponymeet się nigdy nie odbył. Ponieważ nie odbył się tak jak powinien. III Warszawski Ponymeet Więcej w III Warszawski Ponymeet. I Świąteczny Ponymeet/Heart's Warming Eve 21 grudnia 2013 roku odbył się I Świąteczny Ponymeet. Zorganizowany został głównie przez Asię i Olgę, w budynku społecznego Gimnazjum nr 20, przy ul. Raszyńskiej 22. Na ponymeecie pojawiło sie około 40 osób. Podczas imprezy było zorganizowane karaoke oraz oglądanie odcinka Heart's Warming Eve. Do dyspozycji oddano dwie sale. Ze względów organizacyjnych, świątecznych i ducha współpracy w fandomie, na Ponymeet każdy przynosił coś od siebie, najczęściej jedzenie. Dzięki temu żadna osoba nie wyszła zawiedziona i głodna. Meet oceniony został generalnie pozytywnie. I i II Warszawski Ponymeet dla Nowych W pewnym momencie w warszawskim fandomie dostrzegalny zrobił się problem malejącej aktywności członków fandomu. Sposobu na uzdrowienie sytuacji poszukiwano w różnych miejscach, m.in w próbie uzdrowieniu napływu nowych członków, którzy często przybywali do fandomu jako obserwatorzy sfery internetowej, która ze względu na specyficzny charakter (m.in. żarty zrozumiałe tylko dla części grupy, dla osób z zewnątrz wydające się nieraz odrzucające) oraz na swoją nieśmiałość, nie odważyły się przybyć na jakikolwiek meet. Podjęto wówczas próbę przyciągnięcia takichże osób, efektem czego był I Warszawski Ponymeet dla Nowych, który miał miejsce 17 marca 2013 r. Meet przybrał formę zamkniętego spotkania, na którym potencjalni członkowie fandomu mogli porozmawiać z wyselekcjonowanymi reprezentantami każdej grupy społecznej fandomu, poczynając od tzw. Elity Otwockiej, przechodząc przez tzw. RPG'owców, kończąc na reprezentacji pozostałych grup. Szybko jednak się okazało, że taka forma skazana była na porażkę - pojawiły się tylko 4 osoby, z których potem żadna nie zaangażowała się w fandom. Efekt powyższy spowodował zaniechanie meetów dla nowych i przez rok nie powracano w ogóle do pomysłu na meeta dedykowanego nowym bronies i pegasis. Gdy jednak rozległy się głosy o konieczności zorganizowania takiego meeta, efektem było pospolite ruszenie, które zaowocowało II Warszawskim Ponymeetem dla Nowych, który się odbył 31 maja 2014 r. Przyjęty wówczas nowy model organizacji, oparty na doświadczeniach Śląskich Bronies zaowocował sporym sukcesem - na wydarzenie przybyło 85 osób, w tym paru gości - brony z Tribrony oraz ekipa tworząca dokument o polskich bronies i pegasis. Więcej w II Warszawski Ponymeet dla Nowych. Ustanowienie symboli fandomu warszawskiego Co jakiś czas powracający temat braku oficjalnej flagi warszawskiej części fandomu skłonił Lindsa do thumb|Flaga Warszawa Broniesutworzenia grupy na facebooku "Flaga Warszawa Bronies", w której to miała miejsce dyskusja na temat sztandaru oraz tego, co powinno się na nim znajdować. Została ona założona 5 czerwca 2014 r., a warunkiem przynależności było wpłacenie składki na rzecz zakupu owej flagi. Po dłuższej debacie, która odbyła się wraz z doświadczonymi w temacie bronymi spoza Warszawy w roli niezależnych ekspertów, przedstawiono trzy warianty wraz z opcją głosowania. Ostatecznie wygrała wersja z księżniczką Sawą, oficjalną maskotką Warszawy.thumb|Skucyfikowany herb Warszawy Działalność grupy nie skończyła się tylko na fladze - idąc za ciosem postanowiono również stworzyć herb warszawskiego fandomu. W efekcie tego powstał skucyfikowany herb Warszawy autorstwa Asi (Spring Apricot/Esc54), który po zaakceptowaniu przez grupę stał się herbem warszawskiego fandomu. Powstanie Stowarzyszenia Warszawa Bronies Więcej na Stowarzyszenie Warszawa Bronies. Od II Warszawskiego Ponymeeta dla Nowych do Vistuliana Od II Warszawskiego Ponymeeta dla Nowych do maja 2015 roku w Warszawie odbyły się 3 Twilightmeety tematyczne zorganizowane przez Dimitrija (dwa pierwsze meety) oraz Wlocza (współorganizator na 2. i organizator na 3. meecie). Dużym sukcesem okazał się II Twilightmeet - Tacomeet, jednak ostatecznie zaprzestano tworzenia Twilightmeetów w Warszawie. 15 marca 2015 roku dzięki Wloczowi współpracującemu ze Stowarzyszeniem Tribrony, odbył się Warszawsko-Tribroński Ponymeet Integracyjny. W dniach 4 i 5 lipca 2015 r. odbył się konwent Vistulian zorganizowany przez Stowarzyszenie Warszawa Bronies przy wsparciu Tribrony. W 2015 roku zanikło pojęcie Elity Otwockiej (można nawet mówić o jej rozpadzie), jednakże grupa wciąż jest podzielona na kilka mniejszych, trzymających się we własnym gronie. W porównaniu jednak do starych lat, nie określa się tego jako coś złego, co trzeba szybko naprawić. Ludzie zrozumieli, że jedni ludzie zgrają się ze sobą bardziej, drudzy mniej. Okres po Vistulianie Stowarzyszenie Warszawa Bronies wraz z Krakowską grupą D'n'A (Drako and Ailish), przy wsparciu grupy technicznej CMC 5 września 2015 roku zorganizowali w Bielańskim Ośrodku Kultury Warszawsko-Krakowski Ponymeet Integracyjny. Ten Ponymeet jest również symboliczny z powodu dogadania się organizatorów warszawskich i trójmiejskich po Kryzysie Vistulianowym. Po ponymeecie na prośbę SWB spotkali się przedstawiciele Stowarzyszenia Warszawa Bronies, Stowarzyszenia Tribrony, krakowskich grup D'n'A i CMC oraz grupy Lubelscy Bronies. Wspólnie postanowiono o zrobieniu razem konwentu Middle Equestrian Convention, na który zaproszono do organizacji wszystkie fandomy Bronies w Polsce. Działalność fandomu i Stowarzyszenia Warszawa Bronies po wrześniu 2015 roku Po wrześniowym ponymeecie Stowarzyszenie Warszawa Bronies zajęło się planowaniem nadchodzących wydarzeń oraz aktywizowaniem fandomu warszawskiego. W grudniu 2015 roku w Domu Kultury Praga odbył się zorganizowany przez Wlocza i Nica II Świąteczny Ponymeet, który jak mówią organizatorzy, miał być świątecznym prezentem dla fandomu. Na ponymeecie zjawiło się ponad 70 osób. III Warszawski Ponymeet dla Nowych odbył się w Parku Skaryszewskim 16 kwietnia 2016 roku i miał być nawiązaniem do idei dwóch poprzednich ponymeetów tego rodzaju, oparty na tradycjach zapoczątkowanych na poprzedniej edycji tegoż meetu. Na ponymeecie przybyło ponad 50 osób, w tym wielu nowych Bronies i Pegasis z Warszawy i okolic. Zjawili się też pojedynczy przedstawiciele innych fandomów jak Bronies Białystok. Middle Equestrian Convention Więcej w ''Middle Equestrian Convention''.'' '''Działalność po Middle Equestrian Convention ' Od lipca 2016 roku odbyła się 20 sierpnia V Rocznica fandomu Bronies w Warszawie. Odżyły również sobotnie ponymeety w tym dwa minimeety zostały zorganizowane przez Kolorowego u niego w domu i parku obok. W dniach 24-25 września odbył się I Warszawski Twilightmeet organizowany przez Bronies Twilight przy wsparciu Stowarzyszenia Warszawa Bronies. Do końca roku odbył się Jesienny Warszawski Ponymeet (5 listopada) na który przybyła stosunkowo niewielka liczba osób oraz III Świąteczny Ponymeet (10-11 grudnia), który został oceniony jako najlepszy warszawski ponymeet zorganizowany w 2016 roku. Na ponymeecie udało wprowadzić się świąteczną atmosferę i urządzić stół wigilijny, na który ludzie przynieśli różne smakołyki. Oprócz tego do końca 2016 roku odbył się Tacomeet u Kolorowego oraz Wlocz stworzył "Kalendarz meetów w Warszawie" na Facebookowej grupie by łatwiej informować ludzi o planowanych ponymeetach oraz by dodawali własne ponymeety. Obecnie Wielu ludzi aktywnych w fandomie przez pierwsze lata, postanowiło odejść z fandomu bądź ograniczyć swoją działalność do niezbędnego minimum, co przez niektórych też bywa odbierane jako odejście. Niemniej meety nadal się odbywają, głównie minimeety i zwykłe meety. Meety obecnie to głównie KFC, spacery lub ognisko w Lesie Kabackim. Meety odbywają się co sobotę o 14.00 i zaczynają się zwykle w centrum Warszawy na tzw. Patelni. Warszawa posiada przyjazne stosunki obecnie z każdym innym fandomem lokalnym. Udało się zniwelować wizję gimbusiarskiego miasta poprzez skuteczną walkę z gimbazą, o czym świadczy najcięższy przypadek - zbanowanie z meetów Daszki w połowie 2013 r., którego naganne zachowanie stwarzało zagrożenie życia dla członków fandomu warszawskiego. Po niecałych 3 latach banicji, ostatecznie zezwolono mu dopiero na przybycie na III Warszawski Ponymeet dla Nowych w kwietniu 2016 r. Jednak po Middle Equestrian Convention ban na niego został ponownie nałożony. Nieoficjalnie Stowarzyszenie Warszawa Bronies pełni funkcje przywódcze fandomu. Nadchodzące ponymeety w Warszawie * 27-28 maja - II Warszawski Twilightmeet * wrzesień - IV Warszawski Ponymeet Warszawska klasyfikacja ponymeetów pod względem charakteru wydarzenia Jak pokazuje przykład Tribrony, w fandomie obowiązują różne sposoby klasyfikacji ponymeetów. W Warszawie podział występuje na: * Minimeet - kiedyś mające rangę ponymeetu. Spotkanie małego grona osób, zazwyczaj mniej niż 10. Najczęstsza forma: siedzenie w KFC lub ognisko w Lesie Kabackim. * Ponymeet - określany potocznie zwykłym, tradycyjnym lub po prostu meetem. Ludzi jest ok. 10 lub więcej, zazwyczaj oprócz form opisanych wyżej, meet ma jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe atrakcje jak np. spacer, gry i zabawy. Zazwyczaj zwykłe ponymeety odbywają się co sobotę o godzinie 14.00 w centrum Warszawy. * Warszawski Ponymeet - kiedyś nazywany Dużym Ponymeetem. ''Cechuje się rozwiniętą organizacją takiego wydarzenia. Można wyróżnić 3 rodzaje: a) 'Konwentowy '''- na więcej od ok. 100 osób. Jest wynajęta powierzchnia, prelekcje i konkursy, wyraźna strefa handlu. Przeważnie trwa jeden dzień, aczkolwiek niektóre wydarzenia były ponad jednodniowe, z zapewnionym noclegiem. Przykładami są III Warszawski Ponymeet z 210 uczestnikami, Vistulian 2015 z 357 uczestnikami oraz Middle Equestrian Convention z ponad 295 uczestnikami. b) Integracyjny - ponymeet nie mający sztywno określonych ram liczbowych uczestników. Ideą jest wspólna praca społeczności nad zorganizowaniem eventu, na którym nowicjusze fandomowi mają szanse na zintegrowanie się z członkami fandomu o dłuższym stażu. Przykładem jest II Warszawski Ponymeet dla Nowych. c) Tematyczny - ponymeet dedykowany okolicznościom np. świąteczny, bądź jest nakierunkowany w pewien specyficzny sposób. Przykładem jest opisywany wyżej I Świąteczny Ponymeet oraz ponymeet mający niegdyś miejsce w szkole posiadającej salę kinową. Wątpliwe jest poprawne zaklasyfikowanie wydarzeń typu Warszawsko-Krakowski Ponymeet Integracyjny. Z racji ideologii, celu wydarzenia, tego typu wydarzenie jest jak najbardziej Warszawskim Ponymeetem Integracyjnym. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę charakter meetu integracyjnego (gry, zabawy, integracja, brak narzuconej sztywnej formy tzn. programu, prelekcji itp.) i konwentowy (sztywny program, prelekcje, strefa handlu, bardziej formalna organizacja) skłaniają ku zaklasyfikowaniu tego eventu jako Warszawski Ponymeet Konwentowy. Wniosek wysuwa się z tego taki, że klasyfikacja warszawskich ponymeetów, będąca efektem naturalnego, niezakłóconego z zewnątrz rozwoju fandomu lokalnego, nie musi być stosowana aż tak rygorystycznie - wystarczy klasyfikacja jako Warszawski Ponymeet, bądź możliwa jest również dyskusja nad tym, czy można mówić o Warszawskim Ponymeecie typu mieszanego, zawierającego elementy każdego z trzech pozostałych podtypów. Ciekawostki thumb|[[Raggedy Mare]] * Pierwsze OC stworzone przez członka warszawskiego fandomu - Raggedy Mare - prawdopodobnie było pierwszym polskim OC jakie powstało. Jednakże nie ma jak zweryfikować tej informacji. Za to pewną informacją jest, że w okresie I Warszawskiego Ponymeetu, Niemcy z Ponychanowego /int/ bardziej lubili i szanowali ta postać niż polscy bronies z /int/ - tworząc nowy temat tworzyli kolaż z rzeczami kojarzącymi się z tematem i zawsze OC zajmowało honorowe miejsce. * Słowo Ponymeet pierwszy raz zostało użyte przy zwoływaniu I Warszawskiego Ponymeetu. Słowo zostało rozpropagowane po Ponychanie, lecz niedokładnie - do dziś trafiają się wersje lokalne jak np. Pony Meet w Danii, czy Brony Meetup w USA, czy Holandii. * W październiku-listopadzie 2011 roku pojawiły się pomysły na skucykowane herby dzielnic warszawskich i dwie propozycje herbu Warszawy - ze Scootaloo i Rarity. Żadna z propozycji się nie przyjęła, aczkolwiek przyznano, że wersja z Piankowym Kucykiem wypadła bardzo pięknie. Dzieło zaginęło. Związane z Warszawa Bronies * Echo Ponyville * Kucykowy Teamspeak * My Little Pony: Bronies/Pegasis Warszawa * Radio Yay * Smocze Łzy * Warszawski fandubbing * Warszawskie Minimeety Okolicznościowe * Stowarzyszenie Warszawa Bronies Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Najstarsze fandomy w Polsce Kategoria:Grupy facebookowe Kategoria:Warszawa